


Fountain of Youth (There She is)

by apollocider



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Reyna, Queerplatonic relationship, Reyna is a hunter, asexual thalia, background Percy Jackson/annabeth chase - Freeform, pretty canon compliant tbh, unfortunately yeah Jason is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollocider/pseuds/apollocider
Summary: Reyna struggled to feel close to Jason after his death. He was her best friend, and she barely felt like it, since Juno came along and erased his memories. She never got her best friend back, she longed to feel that closeness with him. But there was Thalia, and she made Reyna feel close to Jason again.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fountain of Youth (There She is)

Reyna was totally out of her depth. Everywhere, all around her, the people she cared about were falling in love. Percy and Annabeth had just gotten their first apartment, and it was now, at their housewarming party, that Reyna realized that she would always be an outsider.   
It seemed like her last option was to join the hunters of Artemis, an option she had considered as soon as they brought Jason’s casket to New Rome, to give him a funeral. This wasn’t right, she’d thought, he can’t be dead, and the Greeks are his family. Thalia is his family. Reyna figured that Piper would be the one to tell Thalia, it was only right, since Piper and Jason were close, at one point. But Piper hadn’t seen Thalia since, and once Apollo had asked Reyna out, she decided immediately that she was going to follow Thalia, and she would tell her the news.  
She remembers the look on Thalia’s face, the colour drained and eyes wide, fists clenched and the sky darkening and rumbling with impossible storms that hadn’t been there three seconds before. Reyna couldn’t hold back her tears either, choking out sobs as she remembered what he was like before… before Juno. She’d taken her best friend and stripped him away. Sure, she’d loved him, but she loved him even more as her best friend, and she never got him back.   
She remembers when Thalia turned to look at her, and with her bloodshot eyes and tear streaked cheeks, asked her to join her and the hunters. Reyna didn’t even hesitate before she grabbed Thalia’s hand and took off, stopping to Iris Message Frank, and tell him she was leaving for good. Hazel could take over her Praetorship, she’d worked hard and she was an exceptional soldier and friend. She deserved it, and Reyna needed to get away, she needed to be with someone who made her feel close with her best friend, the friend that she would never get to see again.  
Reyna forgot how long it had been since she’d seen her friends, until her and Thalia were invited to Percy and Annabeths apartment warming party, where they showed up in their hunting gear, barely stopping to grab a shower before they graced them with their presence. It was then that she realized, it had been six years since she’d seen any of them, and she didn’t know how to say I’m glad none of you are dead, so she stuck to the small talk and exchanged pleasantries, feeling an absence when Thalia left to speak to Annabeth and catch up with her on everything she’d missed recently. The only person that Reyna spoke to the past six years was Nico, who she’d Iris Messaged a lot, since she considered him a close friend. Of course, there was Thalia, and Reyna and her kept great company the last few years, always grilling each other about their weaponry and fighting monsters together in friendly competition.   
It was at this party that Reyna realized that people were not her strong suit, but she was always comfortable around Thalia. Thalia was a natural leader, she was witty and sarcastic, and she commanded respect and authority, and Reyna was the same way.   
There was Thalia, holding her hand out to help Reyna off of the ground after a particularly bad fight. There was Thalia who embraced Reyna like she cared when she worried about Hylla, and when she mourned for Jason. There was Thalia who carried her to their camp when she’d injured her ankle in a fight against some empousae, and spoon fed her some nectar until she felt better. There was Thalia who always joked about the monsters under their sleeping cots and told bedtime stories catered to the Demigod lifestyle. There was Thalia who joked about how, if they ever made it to a college age, they’d have fit in great with the sororities, with the Greek lifestyle and a sisterhood of vicious girls who would kill for each other.   
There was Thalia. There was always Thalia.


End file.
